


Treasured

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause possesses her beloved Morgana... and she doesn't intend to share her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasured

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired with Illnath's song "Ravenous Crows"

"I've come so far to meet you here,  
To share this life with one I held so dear."  
\- Avenged Sevenfold (Crimson Day) 

Yes, yes my beloved Morgana. I have you here... all collected. You're mine now... mine and no-one else's. I possess you... your ebony curls, your ivory skin, your ruby lips, your emerald eyes, the pearls they used to cry... and the unique - one of a kind... your heart. I possess the silver creek which used to course in your veins - your love... And your picture, engraved into my soul.  
Morgause sat a bit closer to the object, covered with the black gown. Her fingers pulled the ebony lace veil a bit to reveal a treasure underneath... for her only. Her lips were nearing to the pale marble dressed in black, when suddenly a sharp sound broke the silence. Morgause heard tapping at the window panes...  
Opening the window wide, the midnight wings fluttered in, caressing my face and heading straight towards you, my Morgana, hovered above you and circled down, slowly landed upon your alabaster chest, your sublime arms drowned in black and among your inky halo around your forehead.  
The heart you would give was invisible inside... I can't imagine a world if I lost you, but I don't have to... your heart, though being frozen and cold as stone is mine. It lays here, enshrined in this supreme museum of art... my sacred place. You, the creature divine are enthroned, precious... my own.  
And my dark friends were up to kiss you with their brittle beaks, bloodstained, their croaching confessing of loving you. They covered your corpse with the scarlet kisses. And I let the crows whom I knew loved you the same as I did to peck clean your bones.

"Alors, ô ma beauté! dites à la vermine  
Qui vous mangera de baisers,  
Que j'ai gardé la forme et l'essence divine  
De mes amours décomposés!"

//Then tell the vermin as it takes its pleasance  
And feasts with kisses on that face of yours,  
I've kept intact in form and godlike essence  
Our decomposed amours!//  
\- Charles Baudelaire (Une Charogne) // translated by Roy Campbell (The Carcass)


End file.
